


Sleep for a While

by brutalitytailor



Series: Seventeen Short Stories [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crying, Crying Wonwoo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, I really wanted a Wonwoo sickfic and I couldn't find one so I made my own, Minor Illness, S.Coups is dad as usual, Sick Wonwoo, Sickfic, Vomiting, Wonwoo is a crybaby, vomit warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutalitytailor/pseuds/brutalitytailor
Summary: Wonwoo's head is killing him, he's shaking, and his stomach is threatening to betray him. Yet here he is, preparing for a concert.Why is he such an idiot?(In which Wonwoo gets sick, but he's trying to fight it)





	1. Wonwoo is Too Stubborn for His Own Good

“I swear to god, Seungkwan-ah, if I find out you’re the one who took the rest of my gummy bears, I’m going to kill you.” Jun’s loud yelling sounded down the hallway.

Wonwoo, who already had a pounding headache, didn’t appreciate it. In fact, he didn’t appreciate a single one of the sounds that was happening in the dressing room area backstage. It was all way too much for him at the moment.

He’d woken up feeling a little light-headed and queasy, but he’d pushed the feelings aside and gotten ready. They had a concert that night, and he couldn’t miss it. Not even if he had to bring a bucket onstage and puke in it.

Seungcheol and Joshua had already both asked him if he felt okay. Wonwoo was always quiet, so that was easy to get away with, but he wasn’t usually curled up in the corner of the couch, shivering despite having two layers on. He’d assured them both he was fine, and it was just something he’d eaten for breakfast (which was nothing, because he couldn’t trust the churning in his stomach).

“They’re calling for us to come rehearse.” Hansol poked his head in the doorway, summoning everyone out of the waiting room. Wonwoo let everyone else go first before he dragged himself up and hugged his arms tight around his midsection.

Rehearsal was torture. Everything was too loud. Wonwoo’s head was going to explode any minute now. His brain matter would be splattered across the stage and they’d have to scoop it all up in a bucket and stuff it back into his skull.

“Wonwoo, what the hell are you doing?” Soonyoung’s voice shook him out of his mind, and he realized he was standing stock-still in the middle of the stage, thereby ruining the rest of the choreography to Pretty U. His mouth felt dry as he opened it to reply.

“Sorry… I just… sorry.” He ducked his head and scuttled back to the starting position, trying to ignore the burning looks that were all directed at him. They began again and he got all the way through Pretty U without messing up again.

Then, as they started to practice Don’t Wanna Cry, he felt his mind drift again. He was hot enough to be sweating profusely, but cold enough that he was shivering violently.

Something was wrong.

He didn’t realize he’d sunk to his knees until someone was shaking him.

“Wonwoo-yah! Hey!” His head was heavy, but he managed to lift it to look at Joshua, who grabbed his face in his hands. “What happened? Are you okay?”

“Hyung…” The room was spinning. His stomach lurched without warning, and he barely had time to shove Joshua away before he was releasing the contents of his stomach onto the stage, holding his midsection.

There seemed to be a horrible, still silence all of the sudden. Someone had cut the music, and no one around him made a noise for what felt like eternity. He heaved again, squeezing his eyes shut. It hurt more this time. There was nothing left to come up.

Finally, someone was rubbing his back gently. He let out a small sigh of relief, looking up to see Jihoon, of all people, trying to comfort him. Usually, the younger ran in the face of trouble. He wasn’t good with comfort, so he let others take over. But here he was, eyes concerned.

“Are you okay?” He asked gently.

Something about the tone of his voice flipped a switch in Wonwoo, and his eyes were suddenly welling with tears. This was something that definitely never happened. Wonwoo never, ever cried. For any reason.

“Hey.” Jihoon sunk to his knees beside him. He reached to feel Wonwoo’s forehead, and Wonwoo tried to follow the cool touch of Jihoon's hand.

“Here!” Chan came bolting out from backstage with a thermometer, panting as he slid to his knees beside the other two and handed the thermometer to Jihoon. Wonwoo let Jihoon slip it under his tongue.

He took this time to assess everyone else. Jun, who had a weak stomach, had retreated to the other side of the stage, back turned. Soonyoung had completely frozen in place, still seemingly in shock. Seungcheol was talking to their manager. The rest of them were surrounding him, worry evident on their faces. Wonwoo was rarely sick and vulnerable, so he could understand why they looked so unprepared.

The thermometer beeped, way too loud in his ears. He winced, closing his eyes again. Jihoon whispered an apology beside him, slipping the thermometer out of his mouth.

“One hundred and two point three.” He read out, sighing. “That’s quite the fever. Why didn’t you tell us you were feeling sick?”

“I was fine, I swear. I’m still fine. I just need to wash my mouth out -”

“Absolutely not, Jeon Wonwoo. You’re going to go backstage and lie down. And you certainly aren’t exerting yourself any more tonight. If your fever goes up at all, manager-hyung is taking you to the hospital. So I suggest you go rest.” Seungcheol’s voice cut him off, authoritative and final.

“What? No! What about the concert?” His throat felt raw, but he still raised his voice, trying to struggle to his feet. He could still taste vomit in his mouth, and he was still trembling. But he could get past it.

“No concert for you. Everyone will understand.” Mingyu was the one who stated his, looping his arm around Wonwoo’s waist. He gave a sympathetic smile.

Any hope Wonwoo had of composing himself was lost. Hot tears spilled over and he tugged away from Mingyu, wobbling his way quickly to the backstage area. He headed straight for the bathroom, where he locked the door and turned the tap on full-force to drown out the sob that burst from his chest.

“Wonwoo-yah.” Jeonghan’s voice cut through the door, calling to him. He couldn’t answer, choosing instead to sink to the floor against the wall and press the heels of his hands against his eyes. He never cried like this. So why was some simple stomach bug turning on the waterworks? And why did it have to be now?

He barely registered the sound of a lock turning and the door being pushed open. The tap turned off. Someone sat on the ground next to him, looping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him in. He didn’t have to look up to know it was Jeonghan. He could smell the older boy’s shampoo.

“Did you forget Minghao knows how to pick locks?” Jeonghan tried to lighten the mood. Wonwoo remained silent. Jeonghan sighed, grasping Wonwoo’s wrist and pulling his hand away from his face. Wonwoo let his happen, too weak to fight back. Jeonghan cooed at the sight of his teary eyes, pulling him into a proper hug. Wonwoo pressed his face into Jeonghan’s shoulder, sniffling.

“I’m sorry.” He huffed, trying to hold back another ugly sob.

“What for? You’re sick. You can’t help it.” Jeonghan was carding his fingers through Wonwoo’s hair. This helped his head considerably, but exhaustion seemed to overtake him and he wilted in Jeonghan’s arms.

“Don’t feel good, hyung.” He murmured.

“I know. Do you feel like you’re going to throw up again?”

“Not right now.”

“Alright, come on then.” Jeonghan stood up and brought Wonwoo with him, wrapping an arm around his waist and supporting him all the way back into the waiting area. He laid Wonwoo on the couch, tucking a pillow under his head. Wonwoo was still crying silently, but he felt better now that he was horizontal.

Seungcheol watched from the doorway, trying to smile when Wonwoo caught his eye. He came over and smoothed a hand across Wonwoo’s cheek.

“I’m sorry, Wonwoo-yah. I just don’t want you to get worse, okay? Hyung’s worried.” He crouched beside Wonwoo’s head.

“I know. I’m sorry too, hyung.” Wonwoo replied weakly, reaching to hold Seungcheol’s hand.

“Is hyung crying?” Chan sounded distraught as he entered the room and saw the scene in front of him. Wonwoo swiped at his eyes, trying to collect himself for the maknae.

“He’s going to be okay, Channie. He just feels sad right now. Wouldn’t you be if you had to miss a concert?” Jeonghan captured Chan into a tight hug against his will, ignoring the cries of ‘hyung, please’.

Seungcheol directed his attention back to Wonwoo.

“Sleep for a while, okay? I’ll come check on you before the concert starts.” He squeezed Wonwoo’s hand once and let go. Jeonghan draped Mingyu’s blanket over Wonwoo before he followed, dropping a kiss onto Wonwoo’s warm cheek.

Wonwoo closed his tired eyes and let sleep take him, drifting off to the sounds of his other members singing onstage.


	2. Hotel Room Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo gets sick again and Joshua is the best hyung.

Wonwoo was shaken from sleep by the sound of hushed whispering. He kept his eyes closed, listening to them walk around backstage, probably getting their makeup done and eating while they had time.

Someone knocked something over and his headache immediately returned, pulsing in his head like a heartbeat. He cracked one eye open. Seokmin was picking a can of hairspray up off the floor, staring at him. He smiled sheepishly when he noticed Wonwoo opening his eyes.

“Sorry, hyung.” He said.

“‘S’okay.” Wonwoo croaked. His mouth still tasted foul. He really should have brushed his teeth before he laid down. His stomach was gurgling underneath the blanket, warning him that he better not move too fast or he’d be heaving up stomach acid. Mingyu came to sit on the edge of the couch beside him, this thumb coming to drag across Wonwoo’s cheekbone.

“Hanging in there?” He asked. Wonwoo nodded slowly. Mingyu smiled and laid the back of his hand against Wonwoo’s forehead. “You still feel pretty warm. I’ll get Seungcheol to come take your temperature in a minute. Do you want to try to eat something?”

“Mmm… no. I don’t want to throw it back up.” Wonwoo decided, letting his eyes slip closed.

“You probably need to try, hyung. If you don’t have anything to throw up, it’s going to hurt worse.” Mingyu warned. Wonwoo groaned quietly, but didn’t protest again when Mingyu said he’d go find him something light to eat.

It was Seungcheol who returned instead, with a package of plain crackers, a sports drink, and the thermometer.

“I sent Mingyu to go get ready. You’re stuck with me.” Seungcheol was already dressed in his stage outfit, looking extremely professional and handsome. Wonwoo longed to put his own outfit on and get his hair and makeup done.

“Has manager-hyung told the fans yet?” Mingyu asked. Seungcheol nodded.

“You’ve gotten about a billion comments so far. Everyone’s worried about you. They’re telling you to rest and not worry about them. I told you they’d understand.” Seungcheol helped him into a semi-sitting position, sticking the thermometer under his tongue. Wonwoo watched everyone around him getting ready and couldn’t help the pang of jealousy he felt.

The thermometer beeped, pulling him out of his thoughts, and he watched Seungcheol’s face. He frowned.

“It hasn’t gone down at all. But it hasn’t gone up, so that’s good, I guess.” He set it aside and cracked the sports drink open. It was blue, Wonwoo’s favorite. He took it reluctantly, swallowing a slow sip. Seungcheol tore the crackers open, handing him a couple. Wonwoo grimaced, but Seungcheol’s face told him that he better try to eat some or he’d be in big trouble. He popped one in his mouth, chewing and swallowing before he could talk himself out of it.

He swallowed about four crackers and half the bottle of sports drink before his stomach gave a warning grumble. He held a hand up.

“No more. I’ll seriously lose all of it. Just… give me a bit.” He begged. Seungcheol nodded, setting them down.

“Four is better than nothing,” He smiled and pulled Wonwoo into a careful side hug. “I’m gonna go get my makeup done real quick, okay? Yell if you need me.”

Wonwoo laid back down, fishing his phone of his pocket and pulling up Twitter. He scrolled through the comments of the tweet the manager had sent out. He could tell some of them were disappointed, but a good majority of the comments were telling him to get well soon. Someone had even started a #GetWellWonwoo tag, with pictures of him smiling attached. He couldn’t help the smile that started on his face as he read.

The smile quickly faded as his stomach started to churn uncomfortably. He sat up fast, leaning forward slightly and trying to take deep breaths. His head protested immediately and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Wonwoo-yah, are you going to throw up?” Joshua’s voice was suddenly in his ear. He gave a weak nod. Without warning, strong arms scooped him up sideways. He cracked one eye open. Soonyoung was holding him, carrying him quickly in the direction of the bathroom.

As soon as he was set gently down, he collapsed to his knees in front of the toilet. The four crackers and blue sports drink made a brightly-colored reappearance, bringing with it a jolt of pain.

“Ew, it’s blue.” Soonyoung commented, rubbing circles on Wonwoo’s back.

“Blue’s my favorite.” Wonwoo replied miserably, trying not to let tears well up in his eyes again. He didn’t need to be crying in front of any more people today. Soonyoung frowned, all joking gone from his face now. He brushed Wonwoo’s sweaty hair off his forehead.

“Poor Wonwoo. You must feel terrible.” The sympathy only made the threat of tears worse, and he ducked his head, gnawing on his lip.

Another surge of his stomach had him gripping the sides of the toilet bowl until his knuckles were white, gagging up more blue fluid and lots of stomach acid. Soonyoung made a soft noise of worry and patted his back.

“Here, hyung. You probably want this.” Wonwoo lifted his head at the sound of a new voice. Minghao was holding a new disposable toothbrush with a dollop of toothpaste on it and a bottle of water. Wonwoo tried to smile gratefully, taking it and brushing his teeth thoroughly. He gagged twice, nearly making it pointless, but managed to finish and wash his mouth out with the water. Minghao took the toothbrush and tossed it in the trash can.

The two of them helped Wonwoo to his feet and back into the dressing room, where he laid back down on the couch and started to shiver again. Soonyoung pulled the blanket over his shoulders and sat beside him, rubbing his back soothingly for a while.

“Alright, it’s time to go.” Wonwoo was almost lulled into sleep until Seungcheol’s voice sounded near him. Soonyoung stopped, much to Wonwoo’s dismay, and leaned over to peck Wonwoo’s temple.

“We’ll be back in a little while. Then we can head back to the hotel and get some medicine in you and stuff.” Soonyoung promised. Wonwoo nodded. Seungcheol patted him on the shoulder and they both walked out.

Wonwoo turned to watch the monitor in the corner of the room. He could hear the sounds of screaming already coming from the crowd. Soon after, his members were running out onto the stage. Wonwoo watched them get into position for the first song and the music started. He couldn’t help the miserable tears that spilled over as he curled tighter into himself, wishing desperately that he was out there with them.

 

* * *

He fell asleep after the second song and stayed sleeping until the concert was over. The members were in and out changing outfits, but he wasn’t woken by the noise.

When it was all over, they returned sweaty and obviously giddy, riding the high of the concert. Wonwoo sat up, making some room on the couch. Hansol dropped like a stone onto the cushion next to Wonwoo, groaning and kicking his shoes off.

“You guys sounded good.” Wonwoo commented, trying to sound happy. Hansol gave him a grateful smile and reached to squeeze his hand.

“It wasn’t the same without you, hyung. How are you feeling?”

“Not great. But not worse.” Wonwoo replied. Hansol nodded.

Wonwoo stayed curled up in the corner of the couch while everyone bustled around and changed. They still had the fansign to attend, so they couldn’t stick around for too long, but every one of them came to check on him. They were gone again before he even realized, and he sighed and pulled his phone out.

He amused himself until the fansign was over, which felt like an eternity. Everyone came back loaded with gifts, a lot of which were for him. Wonwoo was drawn to one huge stuffed rabbit in particular, taking it from Chan’s grasp and holding it tight against himself. It pressed just right against his stomach, seeming to lessen the pain a little.

Finally, they left to head back to the hotel. Seungcheol piggybacked him to the car, singing happily the entire way. He was squished between Seungcheol and Jeonghan in the car, happily resting his head against Jeonghan’s shoulder. Jeonghan nuzzled his nose into Wonwoo’s hair, tossing an arm around his shoulders and hugging him.

He barely stayed awake for the ride back, but managed to keep his eyes open due to the excited yelling and singing of Seokmin and Soonyoung.

He was sharing a room with Joshua, Chan, and Mingyu, so Mingyu was the one to piggyback him up to their floor, trying to come up with names for Wonwoo’s stuffed bunny in the elevator. When they got to their room, Mingyu set him gently on the bed.

“Seungcheol’s going to run to the store down the street and get you some medicine and stuff.” Joshua informed him. He then went and turned the shower on, motioning for Wonwoo to come with him.

Of all the people to shower with, Joshua was the best. He loved to wash other people’s hair. Wonwoo felt his headache lessen as Joshua massaged his scalp with shampoo and conditioner, humming softly under his breath.

They finished washing and Joshua wrapped him in a big, fluffy towel. When they emerged, Jeonghan was snuggled up next to Chan and Seungcheol was sitting on the other bed with a bag of things for Wonwoo.

He was loaded up with medicine and a small amount of sports drink (orange this time) and tucked into bed. Mingyu snuggled into one side and Joshua took the other. He knew they’d rather be eating the room service that arrived, but they stayed anyway, talking softly to the others and stroking his hair and his stomach.

He was out like a light for the millionth time that day.

* * *

He was much better two days later. His fever was gone and he was able to keep food down now. He wasn’t allowed to participate in the concert the first night, but on the second night, he was allowed as long as he didn’t push himself. He had to sit down for the last couple of songs, but what mattered was the fact that he was on stage, smiling and happy.

Everyone was glad to see him feeling better, as they told him over and over. The fans were glad to see him too. The fansign left him overjoyed and loaded up with get-well cards, plushies, and candies to eat when he was feeling completely better.

Everything seemed to be completely back to normal.

That is, until Mingyu got sick several hours after the concert. Wonwoo was with him the entire time, even contributing his stuffed rabbit.

Needless to say, the bug was passed around to almost every member. At least they had each other to make it a little easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to write these for a bunch of other members now, hahahahahahaha. Also... how does anyone ever end these? I don't know why I struggled so badly to finish it up. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Hopefully there will be more short stories to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at a short Seventeen story. Still a few more chapters to come! I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
